Belsa
by shayerahestia
Summary: Belle is a girl who sees true beauty within others and Elsa needs help seeing her own inner beauty. They might just make it in the world... together. 30 OTP Prompt Challenge. Belle/Elsa a.k.a. Belsa. Also on deviantart.
1. Holding Hands

**This is going to be a Belsa fic (a.k.a Belle/Elsa). I plan for their to be 30 one-shots. I might take requests if I'm feeling up to it. Anyways, without further ado, Chapter 1. The challenge I'm doing is by 30DayOTPChallenge.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 01: Holding Hands<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's POV<strong>

My heart was lost to her the moment she smiled.

I never stood a chance. The day we met in class and she asked to sit me, I was enchanted. Her name was Belle and she was the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on through and through. Everything about her was so pure and genuine, I couldn't help but fall for her. Of course, we started out as friends. Us and Andrina were inseparable.

Before that though, for the longest time I was crushing on Jasmine Sultana, another beautiful girl at our school. Belle and Andrina helped me best they could but, in the end, there was little they could do because she was straight. I was heart broken after that. Thankfully, throughout it all, Belle was there for me. I could always count on her.

As things went their course, one thing led to another until eventually we became a couple. We didn't come out immediately though; I was too scared. With Belle's persistence though and understanding, she eventually helped me out of the closet. Now we were walking through the mall, hand-in-hand. I felt happier and more confidant than ever. I ignored any dirty looks people sent us because I was with the person I loved and it didn't matter.

Belle gave my hand a squeeze and I looked up at her. We both smiled at each other and walked into the bookstore. The aroma of old pages and newly cut ones invaded my senses, overwhelming them. I took a deep breath and let it out.

Belle chuckled. "The smell is nice, isn't it?"

"The only smell that is better is chocolate." I replied. Hand in hand, we wondered the bookstore, browsing the shelves for good books. We eventually came upon a shelf that had book on architecture. We found a very interesting one on Victorian Era houses. After buying the book at the cash register, Belle grinned and pulled me over to the coffee shop inside the store.

"What are you...?" I asked.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" Belle asked.

"I'd love some!" I said. Belle ending up paying for it (even though I insisted I could pay for it myself) and we sat at a table. We had pulled the seats next to each other so we could still remain close. Belle placed the new book on the table and we began to read it with each other.

The whole time, Belle's hand remained in mine. I gave it a little squeeze.

She looked up at me, her eyes curious.

"I love you." I said. It was little outside my comfort zone to be so bold but I felt that she was worth it. Belle smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was my quick one shot. Hopefully you weren't overwhelmed by fluffiness. Please review and let me know if you want more.<strong>


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Here is chapter 2 of my amazing fic! I felt there wasn't enough Belsa out there so I plan to make it popular. One of these days...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 02: Cuddling somewhere<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Belle's POV<strong>

I never took Elsa to be the cuddling type.

I sat on the couch with Elsa curled up into my lap. Her head rested against my shoulders and her arms were wrapped around my waist. It was surprisingly warm and comforting to have her body pressed against my own. I felt myself smile at Elsa and I placed a hand on top of her head.

"Hmm?" Elsa said. I chuckled quietly.

"This is just nice, that's all." I replied. I leaned my head back over the couch pillow, closing my eyes in contentedness. Suddenly, I heard a growling noise. Elsa's face became sheepish.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her. She looked down.

"A little." she admitted.

"Hey, it's okay. Let me get you something." I said. I gently pushed Elsa off me and she whined in protest. I got up out of my seat and walked to my room. Inside there, I had a secret compartment where I hid my chocolates for Elsa. I pulled out a box and closed the compartment. Suffeling downstairs, I came back to the couch and sat down. When Elsa saw what I held, her eye's lit up like a child's and she climbed on my lap.

"Chocolate?" she asked, just about bouncing. I laughed. I just couldn't help it; Elsa was so cute when she acted that way.

"You want some?" I asked her. Elsa nodded eagerly, sitting on my lap. I suddenly blushed, having an idea. I picked a chocolate out of the box and held it in front of Elsa's mouth. She studied it curiously.

"What's that for?" she asked. Her face slowly became red as she realized what I was implying. "Oh... you want me to eat it out of your hand?"

"Unless you don't want too!" I said quickly. "You can just take it from me with your—"

I was stopped short with Elsa picking up the candy with her teeth and chewing on it. She couldn't help it— she broke into a wide grin. She began to giggle causing me to laugh too. In just a little, we were rolling on the couch in a fit of laughter.

"Do you want another?" I asked her, picking up a chocolate. She nodded her head, her face still red from all the laughing. She opened up her mouth wide and I placed a chocolate into her mouth. She chewed on it and leaned back into my arms so she was snuggling against me. I smiled.

I really enjoy having Elsa lay with me.


	3. Gaming

**Chapter three of my Belsa fic. Btw, I take requests for this pairing.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt 3: Gaming<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Get out of my way you poop haired weirdo!"<p>

"Oh, that's real mature, Elsie."

"I told not to call me that," I grumbled while mashing the buttons on the controller. Belle and I were in the middle of a game: Mario Kart 8 for the Wii. We sat side-by-side with our waists touching. I have to admit— I'm a little competitive. So, I found myself getting more frustrated as my victory appeared farther and farther away.

"Move aside, I believe I'm about to take the lead!" Belle said. She moved her body in motion with the digital car, leaning further into me than she already was. I felt my face and lower regions go hot with the beautiful girl leaning over my body so close. I shifted in my seat.

"B-Belle." I stuttered. She looked at me and smiled a crooked grin.

"What's the matter? Are you shy?" Belle asked. "You shouldn't be: We are dating."

Then, Belle's grin became even more mischievous. With a turn, she placed herself on my lap and had wrapped her arms round my neck with her game controller left on the ground, forgotten. With the smile of a Cheshire, Belle leaned over by my ear and put her mouth right next to it. My heart began to beat hard in my chest and I caught my breath.

For several moments, Belle did nothing. Then, she blew on my ear. It sent goosebumps down my neck. Belle leaned back so she could look at me. Her face was victorious as I'm sure mine was red. I tried to find a way to change the topic.

"The game." I said, pointing at the disregarded controllers. Belle slipped off my lap and picked them up.

"Looks like we lost the race." Belle said, handing my controller to me. I nodded dumbly. Suddenly, Belle's eyes lit up like when she had an idea. "...Want a challenge?"

Unable to resist a challege, I asked, "What is it?"

"Whoever wins gets to kiss the loser where ever they want." Belle said. My eyes widened.

"W-What?!" I demanded. Belle suddenly looked sheepish.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Belle said, messing with a loose strand of hair.

"N-No, I want too!" I said, a little too fast.

"Really?" Belle looked at my skeptically.

I nodded. "Please, I'd love too."

"Alright," Belle said, sitting down besides me. She went to the Main Menu and selected a new race.

"Let's do Bowser's Castle." I tell her. She smiles and selects it.

"Nice track, Else." Belle said.

"Don't call me that either."

On the screen we can see a traffic light appear.

3, 2, 1...

Our cars are off! Belle, because she get a place ahead of my in the last game, started further up in the line-up thus giving her a head start. I wasn't going to let that discourage me though. With my practiced skills, I maneuvered around the computerized opponents and towards Belle who was in the lead.

Unfortunately, it stayed like this for most of the game: Belle in front and me trying to get by. We were on our last lap and I was starting to feel a sinking feeling. I was going to lose. I drove my car to the side and through an opaque box with a question mark on it so I could pick up an item to use. A blue shell appeared on my screen. I grinned, finally feeling like the victorious one.

"What?" Belle asked, seeing a blue shell suddenly fly above her car (the one I had sent). It smashed downwards, sending Belle's car spiraling up in the air. It landed on the ground hard on her driver remained dazed for several seconds, unable to drive. That's when I drove pass her. In a few seconds I was across the finish.

"I won!" I exclaimed, jumping up. I was grinning so wide my cheeks hurt. Belle smiled coyly.

"So, where do you plan on kissing me my shy little girlfriend?" Belle asked. I suddenly felt very mischievous. I walked over to Belle and leaned my head so it was close to hers. My face was only inches from hers and I could see every speck of color in her hazel eyes. I moved my head around hers and brushed my lips on her ear. I felt her stiffen and I stifled a giggle. I kissed her on the ear and drew my head back.

"Now, we're even."

* * *

><p><strong>There we go. I'm sorry these are short. Hopefully I'll make them longer in the future.<strong>


End file.
